Surprise With A Fifty Percent Chance Of Gay
by ClexaPezberryLover-G100
Summary: Three happy girls, Two revealed couples, one not so happy girl and a glee club that is slightly baffled. (One shot with a possibility to be continued)
A/N - This is my first time writing a glee fan fiction and I hope you all like it. I have a story in the works, but I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested could you please PM me.

Also my username is about to change as i am bored of my current one, my new username will be ClexaPezberryLover-G100

Enjoy! xx

* * *

No me gusta! If Finn Hudson thinks he's gonna steal my girl then he is deluded and needs to be taught a lesson. That Pendejo! He did not just grab my girl's hand and stop her from coming Over to me, that is it! He's going down!

"Hudson, get your overgrown, sorry fat ass over here now!" I said as I walked over to Brad and whispered my song choice in his ear. All the glee club were staring at me as I glared at a nervous Finn Hudson walking over looking like he might pee his pants. Good. I looked over his shoulder to see my secret girlfriend standing there withheld mouth open openly staring in awe at what was going on, I wanted the entire glee club to know she was mine and that no one could have her. Not Puckerman, Hudson or St jackass. They all need to back the fuck off and this will show them.

"Let's go pastry puff, were singing a duet and I think you will get the idea when you hear the song" I say as I nodded to Brad and strutted to the front of the room like I own the place, confidence is all I need to show everyone that I own that girl and no one can take her from me.

[Santana:]

Don't call her up anymore

'Cause I don't wanna hear your voice

I don't wanna see your face

Answer her door

Make no mistake

She's mine, she's mine, she's mine

[Finn:]

She only knows how I feel

I only know what she's like

[Santana and Finn:]

When she needs me

Oh, how she needs me

Deep in the night, make no mistake

She's mine, she's mine, she's mine

Don't get too close when you dance

'Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends

You were out on the town

[Santana:]

There in her arms ([Finn:] There in her arms)

There in her arms ([Finn:] There in her arms)

Don't include her in your dreams

[Finn:]

I wanna be in her dreams

[Santana:]

'Cause I don't wanna close my eyes

[Finn:]

Close my eyes

[Santana and Finn:]

I don't wanna know where she goes

[Santana:]

Each night when she leaves ([Finn:] When she leaves)

[Santana and Finn:]

Make no mistake

She's mine,

[Finn:]

She's mine,

[Santana:]

She's mine

[Finn:]

She's mine

[Santana:]

Don't call her up anymore

[Santana and Finn:]

Don't call her up anymore

The glee club just sat there in stunned silence before Finn broke it.

"Since when have you and Quinn been dating?!" He shouted which only made me laugh. "I bet you two have been dating since the beginning of the year! And I was just her beard so no one found out she was gay!" He was seething now, he looked just about ready to kick a chair over but I had to set him straight (pun intended).

"Eww pyramid nipples, I would never date preggers over there, she's already taken plus I much prefer small brunette divas who have amazing voices and are sexy as hell" I said with a smirk as I walked over to a stunned Rachel and pulled her off her chair " I know you wanted me to come out since our relationship started, but I was scared, I still am actually but it is killing me to say mean things to you and to watch you get slushied and not be able to do anything about it and that ends now, I want the whole school I know you are Santana Lopez's girl and you are untouchable." I sent a pointed glare to Finn as I said "and off the market"

Rachel just looked at me as a smile graced her beautiful face.

The rest of the club bar Quinn, Brittany, Mike and Tina all looked as If the world had gone mad.

"You really think I am Sexy?" I laughed fully and placed a lingering kiss on her lips as I whispered.

"The sexiest person in this room"

"Only this room?" She pouted. I laughed a I picked her up and spin her around.

"How about the entire world?" I said sweetly as I placed her back down. "We'll with the exception of Alycia Debnam Carey because that girl is super sexy" I laughed as she slapped my arm with a huff. "Just kidding" I placed another kiss on her lips, this one lasting longer than the previous. I was happily kissing her when someone interrupted us with a cough.

I completely forgot we were still in Glee and I looked up to see the shocked faces of our glee friends' faces. "You got a problem?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Rachel's shoulders.

"When did this happen?" Kurt asked bewildered "and how did I not notice? I have an amazing gaydar" he asked with a huff.

"Well Kurt, it happened at the beginning of the summer break, we bumped into each other in the Lima Bean and got talking, we started to hang out a fair bit, one night San came to my house drunk and when I answered the door she jumped me, and we have been together ever since." Rachel said as she pulled away. I pouted as she went to the risers and sat down, but was happier when Rachel patted her lap asking me to sit there. The Glee club looked on in shock and awe at us both, I strutted up to the brunette.

"Nope, that aint happening" I pulled her up, and placed my hands on her thighs under her ass, a very fine ass at that, and pulled her up as she giggled while wrapping her legs around my waist. I turned around and sat on the chair, quite happy with my actions.

"Ahem, so...Today's lesson is about acceptance-" I tuned Mr Shue out, and looked at my amazing girlfriend who was staring right at me, I placed a kiss on her lips and pulled her closer by wrapping my hands around Rachel's waist.

I felt someone kick the back of the chair and I pulled away and looked behind me to see Quinn smirking at me. "I told you so." Was all she said before focusing her attention onto Mr Shue. I refuse to let her have the last laugh so I stood up and placed Rachel back down and kissed her cheek when she was about to protest.

"Hey Mr Shue, can I just cut in and tell everyone something they should know. I looked back and smirked at Quinn as the realisation dawned on her face, I turned around again and before I knew it I felt a weight on my back and a hand covering my mouth.

"You fucking dare S and I will make your life a living hell." Quinn whispered into my ear. Bring it on.

I turned to Rachel and nodded, she knew what she had to do. We had both come up with a plan that if ever we came out we would also out a particular couple that no one knew about. It's not like they don't want to be out, they do, but they both don't know how they want to do it so me and Rach thought we would speed this process up a little bit.

"Quinn and Brittany are a couple" Rachel shouted as she ran behind the piano and hid so she wouldn't be attacked by the blondes.

"Rachel, what the fuck?!"

"Yay we can be a couple now!"

Quinn and Brittany shouted at the same time then looked at each other in bewilderment. Brittany came over and pulled the deranged blonde off of my back. "Thanks B, and Q, Don't ever do that again, Rachel is the only person allowed to jump on me now." I said with a smirk as I grabbed Rachel's hand and walked out the room.

"Well that was unexpected, but I wouldn't have it any other way with you." Rachel laughed as we walked towards the school entrance. "Oh and you are sooo getting laid tonight...For hours and Hours and Hours on end" I moaned at the mental image and pulled Rachel flush against the front of my body and whispered.

"I love you Rachel Berry"

"I love you too Santana Lopez"

* * *

No me gusta - I don't like

Pendejo - Asshole


End file.
